superlogosfandomcom-20200216-history
Pooh's Adventures of Hey There, It's Yogi Bear credits
Opening Logos * Walt Disney Pictures * Columbia Pictures * Glitch Productions * SMG4 Title * "The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh" Opening Credits * Walt Disney Pictures and Columbia Pictures Presents * A Hanna-Barbera Production * A Co-Production of United Productions of America * "Pooh's Adventures of Hey There, It's Yogi Bear" * Starring Yogi Bear * Screenplay by: Joseph Barbera, Warren Foster, William Hanna * Written by: Dorothy Jones, Chuck Jones, Abe Levitow, Tony Benedict, Warren Foster, Michael Maltese, Carl Kohler, Frank Baron, Larry Clemmons, Ralph Wright, Vance Gerry, Xavier Atencio, Ken Anderson, Julius Svendsen, Ted Berman, Eric Cleworth, Dick Lucas, Don Bluth, John Pomeroy, Gary Goldman * Music: Marty Paich * Arranged and Conducted by: Mort Lindsey * Vocal Arrangement: Joseph J. Lilley * Original Songs by: Ray Gilbert, Doug Goodwin * Produced and Directed by: William Hanna, Joseph Barbera, Wolfgang Reitherman Closing Titles * THE END Ending Credits * Starring Daws Butler as the voice of Yogi Bear * Also starring Don Messick as the voices of Boo-Boo, Ranger Smith and the Opening Narrator * "Ven-e, Ven-O, Vena" Sung by James Darren * Featuring Julie Bennett as the voice of Cindy Bear * And the voices of: Mel Blanc, Jean Vander Pyl, Hal Smith, J. Pat O'Malley * More Voices: Jim Cummings, John Fiedler, Ken Sansom, Peter Cullen, Patricia Parris, Nicholas Melody, Michael Gough, Tim Hoskins, Charles Martinet, Luke Lerdwichagul, Kevin Lerdwichagul, Celeste Notley-Smith, Jen Taylor, Minako Kotobuki, Yuki Tsujii, Scott Burns, Dallas McKennon, John Erwin, Howard Morris, Jane Webb, Eva-Maria Werth, Ursula Heyer, Martin Hirthe, Tilly Lauenstein, Arnold Marquis, Uwe Paulsen, Jochen Schröder, Hans Schwarz Jr., Wolfgang Spier, Harry Wüstenhagen, Brad Kesten, Jeremy Schoenberg, Stacy Heather Tolkin, Angela Lee, Victoria Vargas, Michael Dockery, Mary Tunnell, Catherine Cavadini, Shannon Farnon, Kellie Martin, Kevin Michaels, Patric Zimmerman, Kevin Brando, Scott Menville, Bill Melendez, Eric Meyers, Tim Stack, Deanna Oliver, Timothy E. Day, Thurl Ravenscroft, Jon Lovitz, Colette Savage, Wayne Kaatz * and Paul Winchell as Tigger * Song · "Hey There, It's Yogi Bear" Composed by: David Gates * Main Title Theme · "The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh" Composed by: Steve Nelson * Soundtrack Released on: Colpix Records * Based upon the characters Created by: William Hanna, Joseph Barbera (Yogi Bear), Charles M. Schulz (Peanuts), Thomas M. Disch, A.A. Milne (Winnie the Pooh), Stephen Hillenburg (SMG4 Videos), John Goldwater (Archies) * Co-Director: Abe Levitow * Co-Producer: Winston Hibler * Animation Director: Charles A. Nichols * Sequence Directors: Steve Clark, Gerard Baldwin * Story Directors: Friz Freleng, Alex Lovy, Paul Sommers, John Freeman, Lew Marshall, Art Davis * Storyboard Artists: Chuck Jones, Alex Lovy, Paul Sommers * Story Sketches: Charles Shows, Dan Gordon * Effects Animators: Dan MacManus, Dick Lucas * Layout Artists: Richard Bickenbach, Iwao Takamoto, Bill Perez, Jacques Rupp, Willie Ito, Tony Sgroi, Ernie Nordli, Jerry Eisenberg, Zigamond Jablecki, Bruce Bushman, Jaime Diaz, Robert Givens, David Hanan, Bob Singer, Ed Levitt, Victor Haboush, Ray Aragon, Corny Cole, Tony Rivera, Ed Benedict, Walter Clinton, Paul Sommers, Dan Noonan, Jim Carmichael, Lance Nolley, C.L. Hartman, Jack Huber, Dick Ung, Sam Weiss, Don Griffith, Basil Davidovich, Dale Barnhart, Joe Hale * Xerography: Bill Brazner, Janet Rea, Charlene Miller, Robyn Roberts * Cel Painter: Marilyn Pierson * Color Models: Sylvia Roemer * Ink & Paint Supervisor: Roberta Greutert * Ink & Paint: Florence Heintz, Margaret Scheidenberger, Ethel Falkenberg, Beryl Kemper, Diane Strong, Mary Jane Cole, Mary Jane Cole, Renee Holt, Diana Dixon, Carmen Sanderson, Miho Nagias, Bernie Bonnicksen, Charlene Miller, Maria Fenyvesi * Directing Animators: John Lounsbery, Milt Kahl, Frank Thomas, Ollie Johnston * Animators: Don Lusk, Irven Spence, George Kreisl, Ray Patterson, Jerry Hathcock, Grant Simmons, Fred Wolf, Gerry Chiniquy, Don Patterson, Ken Harris, George Goepper, Edwin Aardal, Ed Parks, Kenneth Muse, Harry Holt, Ben Washam, Phil Duncan, Hal Ambro, Hank Smith, Harvey Toombs, Volus Jones, Art Davis, Fred Madison, Carlo Vinci, Lew Marshall, Bob Carr, Michael Lah, Ed Love, George Nicholas, Dick Lundy, Hicks Lokey, Don Williams, Laverne Harding, Ed Barge, Brad Case, Ed DeMattia, Ken O'Brien, Ed Parks, Virgil Ross, Ken Southworth, Manuel Perez, Robert Bentley, Emil Carle, Ralph Somerville, Don Towsley, Allen Wilzbach, Bill Keil, Clarke Mallery, Gil Turner, Jack Ozark, Hugh Fraser, Jerry Hathcock, Hal King, Eric Cleworth, Art Stevens, John Sibley, Cliff Nordberg, Don Bluth, Eric Larson, Ted Bonnicksen, Volus Jones, Ed Solomon, Jim Davis, Gary Goldman, Burny Mattinson, Dale Baer, John Pomeroy, Bill Justice, Fred Hellmich, Lester Kline, Dick Sebast, John Ewing, Jack Buckley, Al Coe, Les Clark, Julius Svendsen, Bob Carlson * Assistant Animators: John Boersema, Marion Green, Jack Carr, Chuck Williams, Andy Gaskill, Walt Stanchfield, Dave Suding, Ron Clements, William H. Frake III * Background Artists: Fernando Montealegre, Art Lozzi, Robert Gentle, Ron Dias, Richard H. Thomas, Dick Kelsey, Fernando Arce, Don Peters, Bob Abrams, Joseph Montell, Tom O'Loughlin, Robert Gribbroek, Curtiss D. Perkins, Gloria Wood, Frank Tipper, Vera Hanson, Sam Clayberger, Neenah Maxwell, Al Dempster, Art Riley, Bill Layne, Ralph Hulett, Ann Guenther, Bob Inman, John Emerson, Ralph Penn, Bob McIntosh * Continuity: Evelyn Sherwood * Scene Planners: Dave Thomson, Ruth Tompson * Checking Supervisor: Grace McCurdy * Animation Checkers: Jan Gusdavison, Patricia Helmuth, Annie Lee Holm * Final Checker: Wilma Baker * Editorial Supervisor: Ted Baker * Film Editors: Greg Watson, Warner Leighton, Tony Milch, Donald A. Douglas, Larry Cowan, Ken Spears, Sam Horta, Earl Bennett, Wayne Hughes, Hank Gotzenberg, Tom Acosta, James Melton * Music Editors: George Probert, Evelyn Kennedy * Camera Operators: Frank Paiker, Norman Stainback, Roy Wade, Charles Flekal, Bill Kotler, Ted C. Bemiller, Frank Parrish, Roy Hutchcroft, Dan Miller, Jack Stevens, Duane Keegan, Robert Collis, Ed Austin, Jim Pickel * Camera Planning: Buf Nerbovig * Sound: Robert O. Cook, Herb Taylor * Sound Effects: James MacDonald * Sound Recording: Bud Myers * Title Design: Phill Norman * Titles: John Hitesman, Lawrence Goble * Assistant Directors: Edward Hansen, Dan Alguire, Richard Rich * Executive Producers: Henry Saperstein, Lee Orgel * Associate Producer: Alex Lovy * Production Supervisor: Howard Hanson * Production Managers: Earl Jonas, Paul Carlson, Don Duckwall * The Script is Written by: Arial * We would like to thank Disney Enterprises, Hanna-Barbera, Lee Mendelson-Bill Melendez Productions, Hyperion Pictures, The Kushner-Locke Company, Filmation Associates, Rolf Kauka Productions and... ...Glitch Productions/SMG4 for bringing Winnie the Pooh, Yogi Bear and SMG4 into this world. * and no character is harmed during the making of this film. * "Pooh's Adventures of Hey There, It's Yogi Bear!" * A Hanna-Barbera Production * in association with United Productions of America (U.P.A.) * Eastman Color by: Pathé * Titles and Opticals by: Pacific Title * RCA Sound Recording * Copyright © MCMLXIV Hanna-Barbera Productions, Inc. and UPA Productions, Inc. · All Rights Reserved * Approved Certificate No. 20696 MPAA * This Picture was made under the jurisdiction of I.A.T.S.E., affiliated with A.F.L.-C.L.O. Coming Attractions for More Pooh's Adventures Series * Coming this month, Pooh's Adventures of The Peanuts Movie * Near the end of February, Get ready for Pooh's Adventures of The Pagemaster * Near the end of March, Get ready for Pooh's Adventures of The Blue Bird * In April, Pooh's Adventures of Peter Pan * and Pooh's Adventures of The Muppet Movie Thanks for Watching Screen * I hope you enjoyed the movie. * TTFN Ta-Ta for Now! Category:SMG4 // Glitch Productions Category:Walt Disney Pictures Category:Columbia Pictures Category:Pooh's Adventures Series Category:Spinoff Movies Category:Hanna-Barbera Category:United Productions of America (UPA) Category:End Credits